Xander, meet Cruelty
by Harry2
Summary: Au from the Halloween episode. Xander gets a different costume from Rayne's shop.


Xander becomes Anime

By

Harry M VanHoudnos III

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from either show. They are owned by their respective companies. This is a one shot idea that came to me at work one day._

Xander Harris was NOT having a good day! He had tried to buy the last plastic gun, to go with his soldier fatigues, but the gun had been sold before he could get it. "Great, now what am I supposed to do?" Xander asked, muttering to himself.

"Perhaps, if your original idea is out, I might be able to offer you something that might work better" came a cultured English voice from behind Xander's shoulder. The person that spoke was none other than Ethan Rayne's the proprietor of the shop. He had heard Xander's muttering, and was looking to sell off another costume that might work just as well for the Chaos mill.

"What do you have in mind?" Xander asked. His money was tight, and it had better be something that would impress Buffy, since he had heard from Willow that she was going as a 18th century duchess, to impress Angel, who Xander had mixed emotions on. Part of him respected the fact that Angel was willing to help out in the good fight, while another part just hated the vampire.

"This is a version of an outfit worn in the series The Ronin Warriors. It belongs to the Dark Warlord Anubis, who eventually rebelled against Talpa, and served as a guide to the Ronin Warriors in their fight against Talpa. It also comes with its own Kanji Ball, with his trait of Loyalty on it" Rayne's told the young man. The armor was colorful enough, with reds, yellows, and black interwoven with some blue and the helmet could be set to either cover the face, or reveal it, according to the wearer's wishes. It also came with a weapon, a Kurari-gama, which was the armor bearer's weapon of choice.

"It sounds and looks great, but I don't have a lot of money" Xander explained. He really wanted this costume, to impress Buffy, but also to show Snyder that a person could do something other than the traditional Halloween outfits, and still take care of children.

"Would $10 be too much?" Rayne asked, as his mind began to think of all the chaos that the bearer of this costume could cause.

Xander was amazed. "That, that, that would be perfect!" he exclaimed as he paid for the costume and took it home with him.

Having done some research from his collection of Anime titles, Xander dyed his hair red, and tried to style it as best that he could, to look like Anubis. Finally, he was ready to meet Buffy and the rest of the gang at the Summer's home.

As he entered, he was amazed at how Buffy looked, just like a noblewoman from Angel's time. "My lady of Buffydom! I bow before you, my lady!" he said. As he turned, he saw Willow coming down, with a sheet that said "BOO" on it. "And a mighty nice Boo for you there Willow" he told his best bud.

After that, the trio left the house, little knowing what was about to happen that night.

As the Chaos magic took hold that night, those who had bought costumes at Ethan Rayne's shop changed into their costumes. Willow became a ghost, and was unable to touch anyone! Buffy was no longer the Slayer, due to her becoming a 18th century noblewoman, and many others became their costumes. But it was Xander, who took the lead that night! When Spike and his minions tried to attack, it was not the slayer that they dealt with that night!

"Well mate, looks like we got us a meal tonight" Spike stated, as he advanced toward Xander.

"I do not know why I am here, vampire, but I promise you this: YOU WILL feel the wrath of Anubis! QUAKE WITH FEAR!" he called out, as he unleashed the power of his armor. The blast from the chains impaled themselves into the vampires, turning them to dust! Spike, being no fool, after seeing his soldiers turned to dust by a blast from chains, did the only smart thing he could do: HE RAN!

Suddenly, Anubis felt as if something was happening to him! As Giles went after Ethan, to stop the Chaos, there was a rather interesting conversation going on in the head of Anubis/Xander!

"_Now this is weird!" Xander said, looking at Anubis._

"_I concur. I was with the Ronin's battling the forces of Talpa, when I found myself here" said the former dark warlord._

"_Well, I don't know what is going on, but we'll take any help we can when it comes to fighting the vampires and demons on the Hellmouth!" Xander explained, when suddenly, a sound of chimes was heard._

"_Anubis cannot remain; he is needed to aid the Ronin Warriors. But, a small portion of him can remain within you, should you choose to accept it" came a calm, yet powerful voice. _

_Xander recognized it immediately: THE ANCIENT ONE! "What can I say: If it will help Buffy out in her fight, then I'm all for it!" he proclaimed._

As the spell was broken, the symbol of Loyalty appeared on Xander's head, as he passed out in front of the Summer residence.

The next morning, Xander and the rest of the Scooby Gang had an emergency meeting at the Library. Each person who had been to Rayne's shop had an interesting experience, but only Xander had been permanently affected by the spell. As the rest of the gang left, Xander reflected on what had been given him, as he carefully put the kanji ball back in his pocket. The warlord of Cruelty had a new mission, one which his trait truly agreed with. The new warlord had pledged his loyalty to the slayer, and her mission.


End file.
